Road to Titan
by SunshineSketch
Summary: After his fight with Sasuke, Naruto now finds himself stuck in a world where humans are no longer on the top of the food chain. Now stuck in a world where ninja aren't even a fairy tale, Konoha's number one knucklehead now finds himself fighting against giants called 'Titans' and facing one of his greatest challenges yet. Going home, or staying where the heart is. Naruto x Mikasa
1. Prologue

_**Road to Titan**_

_-xxxxx-_

_**Summary: **_After his fight with Sasuke, Naruto now finds himself stuck in a world where humans are no longer on the top of the food chain. Now stuck in a world where ninja aren't even a fairy tale, Konoha's number one knuckehead now finds himself fighting against giants called 'Titans' and facing one of his greatest challenges yet. Going home, or where the heart is. Naruto x Mikasa

_-xxx-_

-Prologue-

This power..._ Sasuke's eyes were wide with shock as he witnessed the red chakra swirling off the Uzumaki in front of him. "Just what the hell are you?!"_

_Naruto looked back up at Sasuke, tears falling down his cheeks and eyebrows furrowed in anger. "I'm your friend."_

_-;-_

_"CHIDORI!"_

_"RASENGAN!"_

_Those were the last techniques Naruto and Sasuke used as they practically flew towards one another and as expected, their signature techniques were in hand. Their eyes were narrowed as they neared each other._

_"NARUTO!"_

_"SASUKE!"_

_There was a bright flash of a light._

_**-xxxxx-**_

Naruto woke with a start then settled back down with a sigh. "Damn Sasuke-teme..." The blonde shinobi muttered, his voice hoarse from his recurring nightmare. He closed his eyelids as his mind flashed back to the prior events he was just dreaming about. He brought his hand up to his headband and tugged it down, only to bring it back up to ruffle his hair for a bit.

After a few minutes of that Naruto finally stood up and looked up at the sky, "Well I'm not gettin' anywhere just layin' here."

"Naruto were you sleeping?"

Said boy looked over his shoulder to see a girl with long black hair and near black eyes staring looking up at him from the bottom of the hill he was sleeping on. Around her neck was an orange scarf, a huge contrast to her usual pink jacket and white dress. From what he could tell she was just about to make her way up to where he was.

"Hey Mikasa-chan!" Naruto made his way down from his spot, stuffing his head band deep down in his pockets. It pained him to do so, but it had no place in the world he was in now.

Mikasa nodded in response to Naruto's greeting. "You shouldn't sleep outside, Naruto. You can get sick."

Naruto gave his worrisome friend a sheepish grin, "Oh don't worry I'll be fine! Where's Eren and that brainiac brother of mine?" Mikasa was normally seen with the aforementioned two.

The raven-haired girl shrugged, "What were you dreaming about?"

"Eeehh," The spikey-haired blonde rubbed the nape of his neck. "Just some stuff from the past."

* * *

_A little something I decided to whip up after watching a crap load fanmade Attack on Titan/Naruto and then debating whether or not Mikasa was the Konan of Attack on Titan. Then after talking about how we figured different animes would fair if they found themselves in Attack on Titan, boom. This story was born. Kinduva cliche, the whole after the Valley-of-the-End-fight-Naruto-is-now-in-a-new-universe thing, but I've always wanted to try my hand at it._

_So I hope you all enjoy this story!_

_R&R!_  
**_~SunshineSketch_**


	2. Chapter 1

_**Road to Titan**_

_-xxxxx-_

_**Summary: **_After his fight with Sasuke, Naruto now finds himself stuck in a world where humans are no longer on the top of the food chain. Now stuck in a world where ninja aren't even a fairy tale, Konoha's number one knucklehead now finds himself fighting against giants called 'Titans' and facing one of his greatest challenges yet. Going home, or where the heart is. Naruto x Mikasa

_-xxx-_

-Chapter One-

"We were too late."

Kakashi Hatake wasn't sure he felt that should've been an understatement. After about another half-hour of jumping from tree to tree, he and his trusty nin-dog Pakkun had finally arrived at the Valley of the End.

Pakkun sniffed around, "They were here alright." He said gruffly. "Both Naruto and Sasuke. Their smell is all over the place."

Kakashi looked around, "I can tell." The valley was a complete wreck. "This was definitely the work of my pupils." He clenched a fist tightly then went to the spot where Pakkun was sniffing heavily.

"It reeks of Sasuke over here."

The silver-haired join took a sniff himself, "And Naruto..." He looked down to his mutt. There was no trace of any other chakra or bodies for that matter. Sasuke or Naruto. Now Sasuke, in a way, he could understand. But where the hell was Naruto though?

* * *

"Ow..."

Naruto Uzumaki awoke in the Kyuubi's chamber with a groan. This was the worst. He was even awake physically and he was still in pain. What just happened?

_"NARUTO!"_

_"SASUKE!"_

The blonde ninja winced as he felt another throb of pain echo through his body. _I remember now._ After all the splitting up the Retrieval Squad did, it had finally gotten to the final showdown between him and his best friend. And here he was. Naruto attempted to clench a fist in anger but only managed to curl his fingers halfway. "Sasuke..." If he was in his subconscious, he already knew what happened.

Sasuke Uchiha was long gone to Orochimaru's by now.

_"Naruto please..."_ Sakura's heart-wrenching sobs rang through his mind. _"Please just bring Sasuke back to me!"_

"Damn it..." Naruto felt tears of his own welling up in his eyes. Sorry Sakura... He ground his teeth together, refusing to let them fall. I couldn't bring him back.

He had just let everyone down.

Choji.

Neji.

Kiba. Even Akamaru.

Shikamaru.

Lee.

And even Kakashi.

"Damn it!" Naruto swore again. His anger was beginning to get the best of him. _If only I were stronger! If I was stronger I could have brought Sasuke back!_ And even though Kyuubi hadn't made a sound, he knew that that damn sadistic fox was laughing his ass off at Naruto's despair. "Go ahead fox, get your laugh on." He said at last. Not that it would satisfactory, but the very least Kyuubi's crude sense of humor would give Naruto someone to take his growing anger out on.

**"..."**

Naruto attempted to crane his neck, "Aren't you going to say anything?" But he still got no reply. "Kyuubi!" With some struggle Naruto finally managed to turn himself on his stomach and held himself up on his elbows. _What the hell?_ Naruto looked at the cage that held the demon fox within him. The seal didn't have a tear on it, and the cage was too dark to see anything. Not much of surprise considering the fox had a thing for using what chakra he could use to keep his shape hidden. "Why aren't you saying anything?" The nine-tails jinchuuriki felt a pang of worry and fear in his chest.

Why wasn't Kyuubi saying anything.

Was he dead?

"Hey!" Naruto yelled again. "What the hell are you doing in there! Say something already!"

How could the fearsome nine-tailed fox be dead? Wasn't that supposed to happen if Naruto himself died? He couldn't even believe he was worrying about the stupid fox. Good riddance right? The demon that made him the most hated individual in Konoha was possibly dead. He should be happy. The blonde boy gritted his teeth. "Hey!" But at the same time, Kyuubi being dead wouldn't actually make his life much a difference considering how much the villagers distrusted him.

So swallowing some saliva and heaving a big breath Naruto began yelling again. "Hey! Say something alre-"

**"I'm _trying_ to sleep."** An irritated deep voice echoed from behind the bars of Kyuubi's cage. **"Keep you're crying on mute kit."**

Naruto felt relief and his own surge of irritation. Here he was worrying and all that grouch of bijuu could do was tell him to shut. "Well say something next time jerk." He said, closing his eyes and letting his body collapse on the floor.

Kyuubi finally gave an expected snarky laugh, "I'll laugh at your misery next time, louse."

"What?" Naruto felt his nose scrunch up in confusion.

"Just shut up already idiot."

_Gladly._ Naruto scoffed, still a little miffed. But with a small pinch of relief, he felt his conscious begin to fade as he began to awake physically.

-XXXXXX-

Naruto awoke to hearing the sound of woman and man talking.

"So where did you find him again?" The woman said. He heard a clanking sound of what was dishes.

"About a mile away from Düsseldorf." The man replied. "I was surprised. He was in very bad shape."

Naruto blinked a few times to adjust to the sudden amount of sunlight he awoke to. Where the hell was he? He craned his neck to see bandages wrapped heavily around his hands. Not to mention the bandages he could feel all over his body. _I feel like a freaking mummy! _Naruto's blue eyes looked around, his eyes squinting to keep the sun out his eyes. The room he was small and had another bed in it. A door was across the way in the front of the room. The room itself in felt warm and comfortable. But even Naruto wasn't dumb enough to let his guard down completely after the battle he'd been through. As he rose to a sitting position Naruto pulled the blanket off and blinked in surprise.

They took his clothes.

The bijuu carrier looked around the room once more and finally caught side of his clothes on a chair and his shoes were beside one of the legs. His shuriken holster and head band laid neatly atop his blue, orange, and white jumpsuit.

"Phew." Naruto sighed in relief as he walked towards them. "I thought they were stolen."

"Oh."

The spikey-haired boy whipped his head to the side quickly and saw a man standing in the doorway. From what he could tell it was the man that he heard earlier that was in front of him. He had on glasses and his hair was long, a small moustache. There was a small, pleasant smile on the man's face. "You're finally awake. You shouldn't be up and moving around so fast considering you're condition."

Not knowing what to really say, Naruto finally took a cautious seat on the bed he was just laying on. A woman showed up behind the man, she was pretty and her eyes were kind. In her hand was a small tray of food. "I'm glad you woke up now. I just got done making stew." She said at last and the man moved out the way to her in.

Naruto's stomach grumbled. He hadn't realized how hungry he was until he had seen the food in her hands. "Where am I?" He accepted the tray from the woman and stared down at the bowl and loaf of bread on it. Was it really okay to eat this?

"My name is Grisha Jaeger and this was my wife, Carla. I'm a doctor."

Well that was all Naruto needed to start digging in. "Wow lady this is great!" He said at last after he gulped about a 12 mouthfuls and Carla said 'thank you', a smile on her face from the praise from the young shinobi then left the room. "My name's Naruto!" He said then quickly shoved another spoonful in his mouth. "Naruto Uzumaki."

Grisha gave a look of surprise, "Naruto?" He asked, and the Uzumaki boy nodded. "That's a rare name. You're an Oriental?" This trully was a surprise. The only Orientals he knew were the women of the Ackerman family, and they lived all the in the mountains. He gave Naruto a quick look over. The boy had blonde hair that was gravity-defying and his eyes were blue. But despite his looks, he still looked... different. Or rather the general feel the boy gave off was different. Other than Mrs. Ackerman, this was the first full-blooded Oriental he had seen.

Naruto stopped eating and gave Grisha a curious look of his own, "Oriental?" What the hell was that?

"Before the Titans came," Grisha started but was quickly interrupted by the blonde boy.

"Titans?"

Now Grisha was completely on alert. The boy could be Oriental, even found in a shockingly amount of bruises and that wouldn't be that strange. But knowing a living human that had no idea what a Titan was. That wasn't right.

Naruto himself could feel that something was off. "Where... Where am I?" He asked again.

"Shiganshina District in Wall Maria."

Finally something ticked off in Naruto's mind. He may not of been the smartest tool in the shed, but he was pretty sure that there wasn't a village called Shiganshina near Konoha. Or anywhere in Fire Country actually. And what was Wall Maria? "That definitely wasn't a continent back home.

**"Do the math kit."**

Naruto was reeling to fast to even snap back at Kyuubi's sarcasm. "I'm..." Yes, it finally dawned on him. "I'm not in the Elemental Nations anymore am I?"

* * *

"Who's the guy in the bandages?"

That was the first thing that came out of a ten year old Eren Jaeger's mouth when he saw the blonde boy sitting at the dining table in his house. He had just came back from gathering sticks, and after he heard from Hannes had told him that Grisha Jaeger had came back from his medical rounds. Excited to see his dad again after a week of him being gone in Dusseldorf, he sprinted back home. And surprise surprise when he saw Armin's mother, Rena, talking to his parents and a blonde boy who was a few years older than him who looked both nervous and awkward beside them wrapped more-or-less completely in bandages. When his presence was made, Armin's mom had said 'hello' to him but Eren ignored her. The boy wrapped in bandages was way more interesting.

Carla Jaeger gave her son a scolding look. "Eren!"

Eren looked away sheepishly, trying to dismiss it. "What...?"

The blonde boy looked over at Eren, glaring at him in annoyance. That was when the other Jaeger in the house opened their mouth to give the ten year old a light scolding. "You know that's a rude way to introduce yourself, son." Grisha said, a tone of exasperation in his voice. And Eren wondered why he only had one friend. "Would you like to try again?" Before Eren could attempt to do anything Grisha decided to kick-start the start of what he hoped would be a new friendship for his son. "Eren, this Naruto Uzumaki."

"..." Eren looked back up at the bandaged-boy, Naruto. "It's nice to meet you." He said at last.

Naruto still felt annoyed but he decided to let it go. That probably, actually, it would definitely be the first thing to come out his mouth if he were in Eren's shoes. "Yeah, same here."

Carla spoke up this time, "_And_?" She said firmly.

"Hi Mrs. Arlert."

"Why hello Eren." Rena said politely, a small smile on her face.

After a small moment of silence finally repeated his earlier question, albeit more polite:

"So... who is he?"

Carla looked as if she wanted to scold him again but she held them back to explain the situation Naruto had told Grisha. "Naruto is going to be staying with the Arlert's from now on Naruto." Rena nodded, supporting Carla's previous statement.

"Really?" Eren asked, eyes wide. Then he felt a small surge of jealousy as he looked over Naruto once more. The blonde looked older than both him and Armin by a few years. Torn up orange, blue, and white clothes were in his arms replaced his dad's old clothes. They were tight fitting though, showing Naruto's build. Naruto seemed strong. Not super-humanly strong, but strong enough to take on the bullies that constantly tormented Armin on a daily basis. Would Armin forget him after his new 'brother' came into his life? Well they could easily pass off as brothers, with Naruto's blonde hair and blue eyes and round-looking face he looked as if he was an Arlert.

Rena nodded once more, and with a small smile on her face she turned to Naruto who looked back up at her. "Our house is a little small Naruto, but we do have a spare bed in my son's room." She began to delve into a deeper description of her son. "His name is Armin. He's very shy but he is quite the bookworm and he's good friends with Eren here." Naruto nodded after awhile and Rena continued. "And my father lives with us also. So, if you want to stay with us you can. We can be a family."

Naruto felt a pang in his chest. A family? A mother, a father, grandpa, and brother. He looked over the middle-aged woman in front of him then looked down at his feet. "Family...?" He unconsciously muttered and he felt as if his eyes were going to water up. _"What the hell what would you know about it, huh?!"_ Sasuke's angry voice rang through his mind. _"You never had a family so you wouldn't know how it feels to lose them! I'm hurting now because I had those bonds!" _

Rena placed a hand softly on Naruto's shoulder and he looked back up at the woman. _She does look like she could be my mom._ Naruto noted taking a good look at the blonde hair flowing past her hair but then he felt as if he should take it back. For all he knew his mom could've been a lady with red hair. Besides, Rena's eyes were green, not blue. But that could've been a feature he got from his dad. "Yes." Rena said, her smile seeming more reassuring than friendly. "We'd love to have another member of the family."

The young boy looked back over to Grisha Jaeger, save for the injuries Kyuubi had already fixed up, that man saved his life.

_And he knows..._ Naruto thought back nervously to their previous conversation. **"You better hope that doctor won't tell anyone, you brat."** Kyuubi had said snarkily after Naruto had to tell the then suspicious man about his home. But despite the skeptical looks, Grisha seemed to believe him. But that wasn't the point. Would the man _keep_ the secret.

When Grisha himself gave the boy a reassuring smile, Naruto felt his doubts disappear. He turned his head back to Rena and gave one of the usual fox-like grins he was famous for in Konoha. "Sure thing!" He enthusiastically made his way toward the door. "Lead the way!" And obnoxiously, Naruto patted down on Eren's head and ruffled his hair. "I guess I'll be seeing ya later, _Eren_!" When Eren snapped out 'stop it already!' Naruto felt his grin widen mischievously. _That was for earlier you little snot!_

Kyuubi snorted, **"Aren't you just saint of the year."**

_Oh can it ya fox the brat had it coming!_

Rena gave a small giggle, "I'll see you and your husband later, Carla."

Carla snickered herself when she saw Naruto's interactions with her son. They would get along just great. "Tell your family I said hello." Then she looked at Eren. "Now go wash up Eren. Lunch is ready."

"Yes ma'am." Eren said sorely, looking at Naruto with a sour look. Armin's new brother or not, it would take awhile to accept the new concept of Naruto Uzumaki.

-XXXXXXX-

**April 9, 844**

Mikasa Ackerman awoke with a very slow start, blinking her near black eyes as slow as her mental processing felt in that moment. She was still clothed, but she was now laying with her hands tied tightly behind her back on a hardwood floor. Her shoulders were sore she noted, but most of all...

_I'm cold..._

"Hey." The sound of man's voice cut through the silence of the room. "Are you sure this one will sell? I mean, we went through all the trouble of killing her parents before hauling her off here." Mikasa couldn't bring herself to wince at the familiar harsh tone of the man.

The second man in the room spoke, "She should." Compared to the first man, his voice was calmer and not as rowdy. "Take a good look at her face."

Man number 1, let's call him... Steve, proceded to give the young girl on the floor a push with his foot to turn her over to face them. Mikasa stared up at the ceiling with a glazed over look. "Great stuff." Steve commented, "But she ain't for me."

Man number 2, Tim, rolled his eyes at Steve's lecherousness. "No one cares about your type, the point is that she's an Oriental."

"Hah?" Steve took his foot off of the the young 'Oriental' girl causing her to flip back over before directing his curious gaze at his companion. "What's that?"

"There used be different types of humans, you see." Tim began to explain, staring down at Mikasa with interest. "When people started to head into the walls, one of them was the Orients. This girl is a descendant of that clan. We're gonna sell her to them perverts down in the underground mall in the capital. Considering all the other Orientals have died out, she should fetch us a hefty price."

Steve gave Tim a skeptical look, "Her dad didn't look like an Oriental ta me." He said, remembering the man's blonde hair and and blue-ish eyes. "She can't be pureblooded."

A look of annoyance rose onto Tim's face, "That's right, the mom was the one who was the really pure one!" He snapped. "But then you had to go and kill her!"

"I-it ain't my fault! The broad attacked me!" Steve rose his voice in his defense.

_With a pair of scissors._ Tim scoffed inwardly, but he just got comfortable in his seat. "Whatever." He said at last, letting it go. There was no point in crying over spilt milk. "All we gotta do is just wait for Rich to finish up settin' up the carriage. Then we're home free to Wall Sina."

"Got it." Steve replied.

Mikasa wanted to cry, but no tears would well up in her eyes. She wanted to shout out for someone to help her, but she couldn't summon her voice to work. But would it even work? There was nobody around other than that third man, Rich. No one was going to save her. A wisp of cold breezed through the crack of the door and over her body. But she couldn't shiver. Her body wouldn't move.

_Mom... Dad... I'm cold._ Mikasa thought back to her parents deaths. Her father had been stabbed through the kidney area opening to the door thinking it was doctor Jaeger. Her mother, slashed with an axe.

_"Mikasa! Run!"_

_I'm sorry... Mom... Dad..._ Mikasa cried mentally. She couldn't cry physically, so her silently sobs would have to do. She heard the door creak open. This was it. No one was going to save her.

**This was it.**

"Hey." The voice of young boy entered the room.

_Huh...?_ Mikasa just barely registered it, not able to bring herself to look in the direction of the door.

"What the-" Steve's voice was cut off with a gargle and his body suddenly collapsed onto the floor, his body landing directly into Mikasa's view.

Mikasa perked immediately in shock and looked down to get a good look of the newcomer than came into the room. The boy was garbed oddly with his darker clothes and the orange scarf around his neck. And he was older than her, perhaps by a few years and his hair was blonde, gravity defying and his eyes were blue and expressive. And anger was the emotion that was flaring in them.

"I'm sorry to tell you this," The boy began, his voice unforgiving. "But you aren't taking the girl anywhere." The mysterious boy reached into an odd blue pouch wrapped around the his right leg and pulled out an oddly shaped knife.

"Why you!" Tim made a grab for the axe on the floor but it was already too late for him as the boy... flew(?) over to the pudgy man and plunged his knife into his back.

"You sack of shit!" The boy stabbed Tim again. "You're worse than scum! Just die already!"

When the boy was finally sure that the pudgy man underneath him was no longer breathing he pulled his knife out for good, sighing stressfully. Then his blue gaze directed on Mikasa, and she stared back not sure what to say. "Hey..." He looked away from her, a shamed expression on his face as he made his way to the Oriental girl. With gentle hands he lifted her up into a sitting positions and began cutting the ropes tied around her hands. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I came here with Dr. Jaeger. Well he isn't here-here, but he's in the mountains. You're Mikasa right? I'm pretty sure you know him. I'm, I'm going to take you to him okay?"

When Mikasa felt the lack of ropes around her wrists she brought them up to her chest and began to rub them tenderly. Was this a dream? Was she actually saved? That was when she remembered. There was a third face. "Three..." She finally managed to mumble. "There was three men?"

"What?!" Naruto didn't have enough time to react when the second door in room slammed open. It was the third guy, Rich."Shi-" But Naruto was too late in reacting and with a caterwaul, Rich had kicked Naruto to the side and wrapped his hands around his neck.

"You did it didn't you?!" Rich shouted furiously. "You killed them!"

"Agh!"

_Damn it! How in the Hell was there a third?!_ The blonde thought back to how he saw the two men from earlier in the window. It was an easy pickup._ I didn't since any chakra!... Fuck._ That was where the former shinobi messed up. Chakra. Naruto struggled to pull the man's hands off and tried to kick his legs, but Rich's grip only tightened.

"A-ah...!" A fearful squeak came from in front of him, it was the young girl he had just saved, Mikasa. She trembling in fear and despite his worries for the girl, Naruto couldn't help but notice the knife by her feet. He cursed inwardly, he couldn't believe he was about to tell her to do this. To kill.

"M-Mikasa-chan!" He managed to shout out and much to his good luck in a twisted way, the guy attempting to kill him was too distracted to actually stop him from shouting with a 'shut up'. "You're gonna have to fight!"

Mikasa finally felt tears in her eyes begin to well up and she too looked down at the knife on the ground. What...?

"You aren't gonna be able to live if you don't fight!" Naruto coughed out, starting to feel the oxygen he had left run out. "And if you don't fight, you won't live!"

"I... I can't-" Mikasa couldn't finish her sentence and Mikasa also couldn't do what Naruto was saying. She couldn't kill a person and in horror, the raven-haired girl watched as the life was slowly being sucked out of the boy who just saved her life. She was too weak! _Weak..._ Mikasa stopped trembling the moment that word finally set into her mind. Weak. That was right.

_This..._ Mikasa's trembling slowly came to a halt as she continued staring at the scene before her. Naruto was about to die, his arms sagging down. She had seen this before. All the time. It just came in different forms.

Cat and mouse.

Cat and dog.

Spider and fly.

Man and beast.

The environment, no the world, she lived in was one where the strong always survived. It was cruel. Mikasa finally picked up the knife. That's right. The world she lived in, that everyone lived in... Was cruel.

_Fight!_

That word resonated in Mikasa's entire being.

_Fight! _

Her grip on the metal knife tightened.

**_Fight!_**

The floorboard under Mikasa's foot broke with her new found strength.

"AAAAAAH!"

_Shink._ Right through the heart.

Naruto collapsed onto the ground, gasping hungrily for air and not to long afterwards the man who had been strangling him fell to his knees and his corpse slumped forward. The blonde scooted away, eyeing it distastefully. _That, that was close!_ Once he'd regained some breath, Naruto quickly brought his gaze back to Mikasa who was staring at her hands. And Naruto could understand why, she just killed a man.

Naruto looked down at the ground then he stood up. His blue gaze looked back at the young girl. She looked as if she was the same age as Eren, Dr. Jaeger's son, ten. That made Naruto feel even worse. "I... I'm sorry."

Mikasa looked from her hands back up to her savior. "We win..." She said softly, trying to push down the welling emotion inside. "We win..."

"Yeah..." Naruto mumbled back. "It's getting pretty dark. We should go." Naruto reached a hand out to grab one of her's. But stopped abruptly when two men, one with a lantern in hand, entered the room. The Military Police.

They were staring at all the corpses in the room with a look of shock. "We, we have survivors!" One of them finally yelled out. "Dr. Jaeger, we found the children you were looking for!"

_Dr. Jaeger?_ Naruto sighed in relief. _I can't believe I'm happy to get chewed out._

* * *

"Naruto what ever possessed you to separate from us?!"

Grisha grabbed Naruto's shoulders and clenched them tightly, the boy refused to look the doctor in the eye though. "I just had a bad feeling." They were outside, the Military Police checking out the crime scene. Mikasa and Eren were standing in front of a fire and Naruto... _I guess I'm not completely happy about this scolding after all._

"Do you know what you've just done?!"

"I killed some men that were worse than scum." Naruto growled out, looking Grisha dead in the eye.

"Naruto!" Grisha scolded once more. That was not the type of reflection he was hoping to get out the Arlert's adopted son. He sighed and after looking to make sure the Military Police were around he muttered out, "You didn't use _that_, did you?"

"No." Naruto replied truthfully. He remembered the promise he made to Grisha when he first awoke in this world, he wasn't to use his chakra on humans.

Grisha sighed once more, "Good." He stood up and returned to speaking at normal level. "Now here's another promise, don't go risking your life recklessly ever again."

Naruto gave his trademark grin, "Yeah yeah." Then he turned over to Mikasa in concern.

Grisha cleared his throat, "Mikasa," the Ackerman girl looked up at the doctor, her face stoic. Grisha internally grimaced, the girl's innocence had been shattered today and had nearly been taken to Maria knows where. And even if he didn't want to admit it, if it weren't for Naruto's sneaking off to find the girl they probably wouldn't of made it in time to rescue her. "Do you remember me? I've seen you plenty of times before when you were younger."

The girl's voice lacked emotion, "Dr. Jaeger, which direction do I need to go to go home?" She clenched the jacket Grisha gave her tightly. "I'm cold... I... I have no home now."

Naruto blinked sadly. This girl... This girl was just like Sasuke now. Stoic... And without a family. But her family's killers already dead it was unlikely she would become thirsty with revenge. _Was this how Sasuke felt?_ He looked down at his scarf, it had became loose with all the action from before. He grabbed it tightly and then tugged it off, then after a slight hesitation he stepped forward until he was directly in front of the girl he rescued. He sloppily tied it around Mikasa's neck and had a disgruntled look after he saw the finished product. He sucked at tying scarves.

Mikasa looked up quickly and her dark-grey eyes met Naruto's striking blue, life began to shine in them again. He gave her an awkward grin and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, "I'm not the best at tying scarves," He shoved his hands into his pockets. "But this is warm right? And I'm not all that cold anyway, so you can keep it."

Mikasa lifted a hand to her new scarf. It was warm.

Grisha spoke up once again, "Mikasa, you can stay with me and my family."

"Huh?" Mikasa looked back at the doctor. Beside him his son, was nodding.

"My wife," Grisha added. "She's always wanted a daughter and you'll have a younger brother too."

And while that sounded nice, Mikasa felt worry and fear panging in her chest as she directed her gaze back to Naruto. Dr. Jaeger had never mentioned where Naruto would be in the mix. Naruto caught on to the worry in her eyes and he tried to lighten the situation by smiling again. "What's wrong? Worried Eren'll snap at ya? Don't worry his bite ain't that bad."

She ignored Eren's protests which were quickly silenced by Grisha. "Are... you going to be there?"

"No, I don't actually live with the Jaegers." Naruto answered nonchalantly but after feeling as if it would be a bad mistake to stop talking there he quickly began chattering again. "But we're neighbors! We practically are family! Heheh..."

"So... So you'll be there?" Mikasa asked, needing to reaffirm that the boy who had risked his life to save her would be within an arms reach.

"Yup!" Naruto gave her a fox-like frin. "I promise. I always keep my promises, that's my nindo way." He grabbed one of Mikasa's hands and though the words were few, the next words that came out of the blonde boy's mouth made Mikasa feel so happy. "So come on, let's go home."

Tears welled up in Mikasa's eyes and she nodded, clenching Naruto's hand tightly within her own. "Yeah..." Her voice cracked. "Let's go home..."

When the four loaded the carriage Mikasa sat directly next Naruto, the tears she wanted to shed earlier falling as she sobbed quietly into Naruto's chest.

_Thank you, Naruto Uzumaki..._

* * *

_Yes! Chapter one has finally been completed and we all know how Naruto saved Mikasa Ackerman! That titan slaying goddess._

_Naruto is now in the world of Titans and Kakashi even made a cameo with Pakkun. Everyone's favorite nin-dog. (Well, unless you're more of an Akamaru fan. I know I am.) Thanks for all the reviews, faves, and follows from anyone who checked out this story and I hope that I live to all of your expectations. And because I don't want to be flamed with info from the canon later on in future chapters, I'm just telling you all know in advance. Thanks to my worst enemy math and the final ages of the characters after graduation pairing wise, **I decided to tweak the ages of Eren, Mikasa, and Armin (and etc.)** so that they'll be about 17 after they graduate while Naruto will be about 19._

_So when we get to that point, please don't freak out on me. _

_Anyway, the next chapter is comin' out soon!_

_Enjoy!_

_R&R!_  
**_~SunshineSketch_**


	3. Chapter 2

_**Road to Titan**_

_-xxxxx-_

_**Summary: **_After his fight with Sasuke, Naruto now finds himself stuck in a world where humans are no longer on the top of the food chain. Now stuck in a world where ninja aren't even a fairy tale, Konoha's number one knucklehead now finds himself fighting against giants called 'Titans' and facing one of his greatest challenges yet. Going home, or where the heart is. Naruto x Mikasa

_-xxx-_

-Chapter Two-

_I can't believe I killed a person._

**"Two people actually."**

_You're not helping, you stupid fox._

**"You're a shinobi, you brat. Killing is the entire focal point of your job."**

_..._

Naruto grimaced at his mental conversation.

The previous day had been a nightmare that started as any regular day. Once again he awoke in the district of Shiganshina and to his new family the Arlerts. But much to his excitement Grisha had offered him (and his son, Eren) a change of scenery and after Grandpa Ewald said 'yes', Naruto grabbed the orange scarf Rena had knitted for him. They were headed to the mountain area to visit the Ackermans but by the time they got there, Mr. and Mrs. Ackerman were dead and their daughter, Mikasa, was gone. He snuck off to save her, and after about twenty minutes of getting lost he actually managed to find the cabin she was stashed in... And killed the two captors he was able to see from the window.

And due to his failure to note a third, Mikasa had been forced to kill that one herself, saving the both of them.

Afterwards when the Military Police finally arrived, Grisha and Eren in toe, he had expectantly gotten a lecture on safety and Grisha took Mikasa in. By the time the four of them reached Shiganshina it was extremely late and Naruto had taken off saying he could sneak in the house easily. Now he laid on his bed, staring up at the ceiling of the room he and Armin shared. And now that everything was said and done, he had enough time to think about the actions of the previous day... And the guilt had finally started to kick in.

_I hope Mikasa-chan is okay._ Naruto thought back to the small raven-haired girl he had met yesterday. She had cried herself to sleep during the carriage ride back to Shiganshina.

**"Well I doubt she'll turn out like that Uchiha-brat."** Kyuubi commented. **"Those men are dead now, thanks to you both."**

Well that was true, despite how uncomfortable it made the Uzumaki boy feel. Kyuubi wasn't all that good at making him feel better.

**"She's actually not that bad to look at for a human."** The biju added after a small pause, mischief sinking into his voice as he continued. **"I can't wait to see what she looks like in the next eleven years. She'd definitely make me happy!"**

"You know what I'm really starting to miss the times when you didn't talk much!" Naruto shouted as he shot up from his laying position, his face contorting comically in anger and embarrassment. He didn't realize he was now shouting his thoughts out loud. "Why don't you go back to the times you didn't say much?!"

Kyuubi only snorted humorously at the boy's pain. **"It isn't like you're doing anything entertaining enough to keep me quiet."**

Naruto was about to retort until he saw Armin, his younger brother, looking at him weirdly from the doorway. "Erm, I didn't say anything."

Armin was a shy boy and while he had inherited his father's blue eyes, he looked more like his mother. He was the bookworm of the family and was Naruto's polar opposite. The only complaint Naruto had on his new brother was the fact that the boy seemed to be a bully magnet and by the time Armin came back around again, he was dirtied and covered in bruises and Naruto would quickly become the older brother who dragged the younger sibling around yelling "Who were the punks that beat you up?!" all over town.

_Shit._ "O-oh I wasn't talking to you Armin! I was just talking to the wind fairies!" Naruto mentally slapped himself. Was wind fairies really the best thing he could come up with? Then again, wind fairies sounded a lot better than: 'Don't worry little bro I'm just talking to the demon fox the village leader of my old home sealed inside of me when I was a baby! It's all good!' "Yup, the wind fairies!"

"Wind fairies?" Armin repeated, raising an eyebrow incredulously.

"So what brings ya back to our lovely abode Armin?" Naruto hurriedly changed the subject. This was an embarrassing moment he would like to forget. "Grandpa need me to knock his beard over Maria?"

"I heard that!" Said man yelled offensively. "You _did_ show up late last night! Don't make me decide to come up there and pop you!"

Both Naruto and Armin laughed. Jokes on Ewald's beard were now beginning to take place in the Arlert household ever since Naruto's arrival, but the older man found it amusing despite his protests.

"Sure old man." Naruto replied after his fit of laughter died down then once again directed his attention to his adopted look-a-like. "So what's goin' on little bro?"

Armin held out a book that he had been carrying the entire time. "I found another one of grandpa's books on the outside world!" He whispered -well tried to whisper-, his blue eyes wide in excitement. "Do you wanna read it?! There might be more things about the sea in it!" Naruto browsed over the cover, once again pretending he could actually understand the symbols on it. Why couldn't these people write in kana like the people back in the Elemental Nations? Just thank Kami Armin already told him what the book was about.

"Another one, huh?" Naruto mumbled, hesitant to just hop on board. He still wanted to check on Mikasa and make sure she was okay after yesterday's traumas.

Armin nodded his smile widening, "Yeah! We can show Eren, too!" The blonde was practically bouncing in his place. "I was gonna head over and ask his parents if he could play."

_Hmmm..._ Naruto contemplated mentally, still trying to decide whether he should go with his brother or not.

**"Moron. This is your golden opportunity to check on that little brat you just barely saved!"** Kyuubi spoke up once more, sounding cross.

_Huh?_ Naruto replied. He was still offended about being called a moron, but still had no idea what the demon fox meant.

Kyuubi rolled his eyes. If he the Fourth Hokage was alive he would kill him for sealing him within this brat. Oh well, no use growling over spilt milk. **"The little girl is at that doctor's home now, correct? And that's where the bookworm is about to go to."** He waited ever so "patiently" for Naruto to do the math, Kami knows that's a struggle for the blonde-haired Uzumaki.

_... Oh!_ Naruto realized. Mikasa was at Eren's! This was perfect, he could _avoid_ disappointing his younger brother and _still_ check on Mikasa! He could eat two bowls of miso ramen in one gulp! (He was pretty sure the saying went a little something like that.) "Sure thing little bro!"

-XXXXX-

"Do you like this dress Mikasa?" Carla Jaeger asked the Oriental girl for what seemed to be the umpteenth time. She was clearly excited as she continued showing Mikasa the different dresses she wore at her age in the hopes her new daughter would pick some she really liked. Across the room at the dining room table sat the men of the Jaeger household, Eren staring boredly and Grisha in amusement.

"It's nice." Mikasa said after looking the dress over and Carla added it to the growing pile of dresses Mikasa had chosen.

When she woke up the morning after her parents' deaths, Mikasa worriedly searched her surroundings until she remembered that she was in the safety of the Jaeger home. And even though she was starting to relax in her new home, there was one thing she wanted more than anything. "When," Mikasa began, causing Grisha to perk up and Carla to turn from her trunk of clothes. "When can I see Naruto-san?" Instinctively one of her hands went up to grab onto the orange scarf wrapped around her neck. It was wrapped neater than the way Naruto had wrapped it, but at the same time it still smelt like the spikey-haired blonde who rescued her.

Grisha's deep voice sounded from behind her and Mikasa turned her head to meet his gaze, "I'm sure you will see him soon." He smiled reassuringly. "If he doesn't show up soon, I'll take you to the Arlerts myself."

Mikasa nodded, feeling a lot better. Despite so far liking the Jaeger family, she still felt uneasy without Naruto being near her. It was strange to her, she barely knew the boy and she was already attached to him. Would it be strange to Naruto as well the next time they meet each other and scare him off? She hoped not, he saved her life after all and that was a debt she felt she could never repay no matter how long it took. _I'll protect him next time he's in trouble._ She vowed, determined.

"Eren why don't you show Mikasa around?" Carla suggested. "You both might see Naruto quicker that way."

Eren nodded. "Sure." That would be a lot better than watching Mikasa get new dresses all day. Eventually during the few months Naruto had been in Shiganshina, the two boys had actually became friends despite their rocky start.

"And no getting into fights." Carla added firmly, giving her son a knowing look.

The green-eyed boy looked away sheepishly, "There the ones who started it." He grumbled. It wasn't his fault that the bullies that tormented Armin were relentless, and then there was the fact Naruto usually showed up to save the day. _Not that I needed to be saved, in the first place._ Eren thought stubbornly. _I was just letting them get the first punches._

Grisha ruffled his son's hair. "Well you don't always have to finish it." He said wisely. "Try to get an adult next time."

"Yeah, yeah."

_They really are a close family..._ Mikasa noted feeling worried. Would she be able to ease in to the daily dynamics of the Jaeger family? She hoped so, not wanting to disrupt the people who took her in. "Eren always gets into fights?" She asked Carla.

The middle-aged woman nodded, "Yes, sadly." She gave Mikasa small smile. "I hope you'll look after him when I can't. Eren is very quick to rush into things without thinking them through, he'll need a level-headed older sister to keep him in line."

"I will." Mikasa promised.

That was when Eren cut through their conversation, sounding impatient. "Come on, hurry up Mikasa."

Carla scolded her son son once more as she began to pat down the white dress Mikasa was wearing, making sure there were no creases or lint. "Give her some time to get ready... There you look lovely." Carla said, looking over Mikasa proudly. The pale-skinned girl was now adorned in a white dress and a pair of reddish-brown flats that fit Mikasa's feet perfectly. A flash of realization passed over the older woman's face and she pulled out a small pink jacket. "And take this with you also, it could get cold while you're out."

In response, Mikasa put the jacket on. It was a little bigger than she expected, but she would probably grow into it. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, dear." Carla's eyes swept over Mikasa's scarf. "Oh. Would you like me to wash your scarf for you."

Mikasa quickly shook her head, "It's fine." She didn't want to part with it so fast.

"Well I guess you two are ready to go." Carla said.

Eren sighed in relief. "Finally!" He grabbed Mikasa's wrist, hyped to get going after so many hours of boredom. "Let's go, Mi-"

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

Grisha stood up to answer the door. _Well speak of the devil._ He thought, having a good guess as to who it was who behind the door. And when he finally opened the door he wasn't all that surprised, well somewhat considering there was an extra face, when he saw the two blonde blue-eyed boys staring up at him. "Naruto, Armin." He announced to his family and he wondered how Mikasa would react. "It's nice to see you both. Can I help you boys?"

Armin was the one to talk first, "Can Eren come out to play?" He had a big book in his small hands.

Eren was already bounding to the door, Mikasa's tour forgotten but the raven-haired girl was already following her brother in pursuit for her own reason. "Hey Armin!"

"Hi, Eren!" Armin began.

Naruto pouted, "Yeah just forget all about Naruto." He said dramatically. "It's alright, I'm not hurt."

Eren rolled his eyes and then looked up at his father, "So can I, Dad?"

"Well aren't you supposed to be showing Mikasa around?" Grisha reminded him and Eren's face fell in disappointment.

"Oh, right." Eren looked to his best friend.

"Who?" Armin asked, about to look up to Grisha for answers when a girl with black hair and dark eyes appeared behind the older man. He could assume that this was the Mikasa they were talking about.

Naruto grinned, he was happy to see that Mikasa looked fine so far from when he saw her last. Sure her face still lacked emtion, but maybe she was always a quiet girl, like Hinata. "Hey, Mikasa-chan! You doing okay?"

The aforementioned girl nodded, she herself excited as she saw her protector once more. Grisha was right, Naruto did show up and it was sooner instead of later. "Yes thanks to you, Naruto-san."

Naruto rubbed the nape of his neck, looking embarrassed yet flattered. "There's no need to talk to me like I'm an adult or anything. Just call me Naruto!" And Mikasa nodded. Then Naruto conversationed jump. "Oh yeah, this is my younger brother, Armin!" He wrapped an arm around Armin's shoulders. "He's really smart so if you have any questions he can probably answer them! And Armin, this is Mikasa-chan! She's new so be nice got it!"

The younger blonde nodded, "I-it's nice to meet you!" He said, flustered. Armin didn't really have any female friends, or a lot of friends in general. In fact his only friend was Eren until Naruto showed up.

"It's nice to meet you too." Mikasa replied, looking Armin over. He looked a lot like Naruto with their matching hair and eyes, but from what she could already tell the smaller boy was a lot more shy than the boy who had saved her. And he also didn't have the strange whisker marks that adorned Naruto's cheeks. Now that it was lighter she could see his features more clearly, and while the whiskers were strange she didn't mind. It added on to his character.

"Well since you guys are busy looking around town, I guess we'll see you later." Naruto waved and began turning around, oblivious to the dismay that was in Mikasa's eyes.

But Grisha wasn't. "Well how about all three of you boys give her a tour," The doctor suggested, wanting to laugh at how Mikasa instantly seemed to brighten up. "That way she can learn her around Shiganshina and maybe make some more friends."

Eren agreed quickly, "Yeah!" He grinned and looked at his adopted sister. "It'll be fun, right Mikasa?!" He _really_ hoped she would agree.

Mikasa nodded once more that day, grateful for her new father's suggestion. She couldn't wait to spend more time with Naruto and learn more about him. "Bye, Mr. and Mrs. Jaeger." She walked down the stairs as quickly as she could without seeming too obvious.

"Bye, Mom! Bye, Dad!" Eren followed after Mikasa. "Come on guys, let's go!"

Grisha laughed as he watched the newly formed quartet walk down the streets of Shiganshina. Eren was walking at a fast pace, talking excitedly to Armin more than likely about the book he was carrying. And as he expected, Mikasa walked right next to Naruto who chatted happily away with her, probably actually the only one giving her the tour of the district. Mikasa was definitely quite taken away with the strange boy, the ninja, but the boy was oblivious. A trait that would probably fade in due time. Grisha finally retired back into his house. _May the four of them stay friends for a long time._ Grisha wished. After all, things may not always be as peaceful as they were now. And if that happened he hoped that those kids would stick together thick and thin.

* * *

**-Shinganshina, Year 845-**

"Eren, wake up."

"Eren..."

"Eren!"

Eren woke up with a start. _What the hell kind of dream was that?_ His heart was beating fast and he was sweating. Blinking once more he noticed Mikasa crouching over him. "Huh? Mikasa?" He blinked again. "What do you want?"

"We should head back home now." Mikasa said, standing up to pick up her wood pack.

With a yawn the brown-haired boy began to run his eyes, still feeling the effects of sleep. "Whatever you just want us to hurry up so you can see Naruto faster."

Mikasa's cheeks flushed lightly. Eren was right on the door nail with that one, but the only reason she wanted to check on Naruto was just to make sure that he wasn't getting in to trouble or being reckless. Yesterday she had caught him sleeping outside! "No I don't." She retorted quietly as she adjusted the pack on her back. "It's just that it'll get dark soon." Not really, but it was a good subject changer. "What were you dreaming about?"

"It was a really long dream, I think." Eren mumbled vaguely. To be honest, he wasn't sure what the dream was actually about nonetheless what he saw. He was pretty sure that there was a lot of blood. _What was I dreaming about?_ He didn't have enough time to mentally contemplate his dreams as Mikasa had started speaking again.

"Eren?" Her voice sounded surprised. "Were you crying?"

Eren looked up quickly, bringing a hand to one of his eyes. _Huh?_ They were full of tears. He quickly wiped them dry and stood up to grabbed the wood pack that he had taken off. "Let's hurry up and get home!" It was his turn to embarrassedly change the subject.

Mikasa gave a very small smile as she watched Eren sling over his pack. "Yeah, let's go home."

* * *

_But first let me take a cliffy! Cliffy!_

_Woo, here's chapter two! (The authoress apologizes for any OOC-ness!)_

_We got to see Naruto angst (because let's face it, while Naruto was strong in Part 1, killing was something he thought he'd never have to do). And we got to see some pervy Kyuubi, damn him and his hormones. And we also got some NaruMika interaction wooooooo (Sorry there wasn't a lot, but more is soon to come in the next chapters coming up.)~~~! I will go down with this ship. I just adore this Xover shipping and call me cliche, but the reason I like them so much is the fact that their personalities compliment one another. Naruto's a sunny, optimistic person and Mikasa is quiet and mature. They're like Yin and Yang._

_What do you guys think? _

_Anyway, the next chapter is comin' out soon!_

_Enjoy!_

_Read, Review, and Spread the Love too!_  
**_~SunshineSketch_**


	4. Chapter 3

_**Road to Titan**_

_-xxxxx-_

_**Summary: **_After his fight with Sasuke, Naruto now finds himself stuck in a world where humans are no longer on the top of the food chain. Now stuck in a world where ninja aren't even a fairy tale, Konoha's number one knucklehead now finds himself fighting against giants called 'Titans' and facing one of his greatest challenges yet. Going home, or staying where the heart is. Naruto x Mikasa

_-xxx-_

-Chapter Three pt 1-

_Eren looked up quickly, bringing a hand to one of his eyes. Huh? They were full of tears. He quickly wiped them dry and stood up to grabbed the wood pack that he had taken off. "Let's hurry up and get home!" It was his turn to embarrassedly change the subject._

_Mikasa gave a very small smile as she watched Eren sling over his pack. "Yeah, let's go home."_

-XXX-

"I've been here in Shiganshina for an entire year. I _can't_ believe it." Naruto Uzumaki looked up at the sky with a disbelieving sigh, watching the clouds float by feeling as if he were his pal Shikamaru. The former shinobi was now fourteen, and now adorned in clothes that lacked the color orange he would probably seem unrecognizable to his friends back home. Naruto chuckled to himself at that thought. If only Sakura and Ino could see him now! He had new friends, a family, and a new life. Another heaved breath of disbelief passed through his lips. How time flied since his arrival in 844.

Memories of his time here flashed through his mind. Meeting the Jaegers, Arlerts, and Mikasa.

Those were all memorable times for him, especially with his new band of friends. It was like hanging out with the Konohamaru gang, only with this trio they spent their time playing 'Read forbidden books' instead of 'ninja' or 'Hokage and his awesome assistants'. He and Eren often competed for the title of the leader what with their childish rivalry with one another, Armin nervously kept the peace, and Mikasa only intervened if the older blonde and her adoptive brother were actually about to duke it out.

Yeah, they were definitely like the Konohamaru gang.

Eren was the Konohamaru.

Armin was a less sicker version of Udon.

And Mikasa was a quieter Moegi.

_I guess home stuck_ (lol) _with me after all._ Naruto thought, the edges of his lips curving up into a small smile. It was nice to have moments of peace and nostalgia sometimes...

**You know instead of reminiscing about how everything here reminds you of that shitty village of yours, you could always just train.** Naruto felt one of his eyebrows twitch.

... until a shitty asshole of a fox had to spoil the moment.

_Can't you ruin someone elses moments?!_ Naruto retorted, his rare peaceful air gone.

Kyuubi snorted. **Would if I could bean sprout.** That was another change that Naruto was able to note since his arrival in this dimension. Kyuubi talked a lot more often, though it was still normally just to make fun of the maverick blonde. Still, a couple times a week Kyuubi would often put in his two cents in some of Naruto's daily thoughts or actions. Ranging from his lack of ability to read _still_ or even his relationship with Mikasa. Ever since Naruto saved the raven haired girl she was by Naruto's side if she wasn't busy with chores bestowed upon her by the Jaegers. She still didn't smile or laugh often, but could see the glimmer of happiness and light in her dull dark gray eyes as clear as day even if his dense jinchuuriki couldn't.

Whereever Naruto went, so would Mikasa and wherever Naruto's path of destiny lead him, the fox was certain that Mikasa would somehow find away to make sure her path crossed or lead to his. If only the boy wasn't as dense as a toad when it came to matters of the heart romantically. He was sharp enough to tell if someone wasn't interested, but the moment it came to someone having interest in him, Naruto could never tell. _**The Hyuuga girl, that Princess from Yuki. And now it seems that that little girl can be added onto the list now. **_Kyuubi chortled inwardly.

"Geez," Naruto grumbled. "Can't you reminiscence about something and keep your mouth shut for once?"

**Well as much as I enjoy remembering the Lady Hokage's breasts**, Kyuubi snarked. _I'd prefer it if you got off your ass and train._

_I train everyday, jerk._ Naruto pointed out irritably. Even if he was no longer in Konoha he still trained as if he were.

Kyuubi rolled his crimson eyes. **Start incorporating chakra, bafoon.**

_Well the moment you find me a place with not a lot of people who wouldn't freak out if they saw something like chakra I will!_ That was one of the only downsides to living in this world, with the lack of shinobi, knowledge of shinobi, and the range of territory humanity now had, practicing chakra was as hard as trying to find one of your favorite meals after it's discontinued from menus. Naruto glanced over at the bridge several meters away from him, people happily chatting as they continued to walk to and from town across it. Sure it was possible to try and go out even further from where he was, but Rena would kill him if he was late to dinner constantly.

She was pretty freaking scary when she was upset.

With that option being a bust, Naruto sighed. He had come close several times to using chakra since he ended up in Shiganshina. The most memorable time was when he attempted to run up Wall Maria one early fall day when it looked like no one was around, not even the Garrison. He had just put one foot on it when Pastor Nick showed up out of no where, furious that the Uzumaki even dared to defile the Walls, a gift from God (or was it goddesses? Naruto couldn't remember.). Then with headache inducing lecture and a long ear-tugging home, Naruto ened up getting grounded.

It wasn't Naruto's fault that Maria was so tempting to run up. It was 50 meters tall for ramen's sake! When the boy first saw the wall that kept humanity from the wrath of the monstrous titans, all he could see was himself running down it like he was Killua and Gon running down the Heavens Arena in Hunter x Hunter. He just had to try it. But then Nick and his gang of "wall humpers", as Naruto affectionately called them, showed up and screwed up his chance of living his newfound goal.

**Then do it at night if you wanna run up and down it so badly.** Kyuubi spoke, cutting off Naruto's rage quit.

... Naruto presumed the thinker pose, Kyuubi's words echoing in his mind. _Wow. That actually might work, why didn't I ever think of that?_

**Because you're a moron.**

"Tch!"_ Shut up!_

-XXXXX-

Armin's back hit the brick wall with a loud thud as his tormenters continued to beat him down with both words and fists. Just another day in the life of Cry-baby Armin the bullies would announce whenever they showed, and like usual they declared him a heretic for wanting to leave the safety of the wall. Armin sniffed his nose harshly, keeping the trickle he assumed was blood from flowing out. That would probably goad his bullies, Mike, Manfred, and Aaron on more.

Speaking of which, Armin held back a cough as he felt Manfred's meaty hand latch tightly on to his collar. "You talk all that mess and yet you never lift a fist, Crybaby!" The three boys gaffawed simultaneously at the boy's joke. "Why don't you huh, heretic?! Or are ya finally going to take back all the stuff you said?"

_I won't!_ Armin thought defiantly, his bright blue eyes glaring determinedly at the uncouth apes in front of him. "I don't have to." Armin replied, trying to sound as cool as possible. Like he was Naruto fending off his friends and family. "If I do I'm no better than you three; dumb beasts running around without a purpose." The young boy's heart beat nervously, sure he was more-or-less confident with his opinion of the three in front of him that didn't mean he was about to enjoy getting another ass beating from them.

Mike's face finally contorted in disgust as he, and his two companions, finally caught on to what Armin said. "Oh yeah? So we're dumb beasts now, huh?"

The brainiac said nothing but continued to narrow his eyes at his tormentors.

"Tch." Manfred lifted up his other hand and formed it into a fist. "Well once we beat the crap outta ya we aren't gonna seem so dumb after all, huh smart-ass?!" He began to cock his fist back until a familiar voice came from the right of the four boys.

"Leave him alone!" Green eyes flashing in anger and tan skin.

This was just too sweet. It was just Eren Jaeger. That was going to be two asshole take downs in one day! Manfred let go of Armin, letting the blonde slide down to the ground as he, Mike, and Aaron all turned to face the incoming brunette their fists held high and wide grins on their faces.

"Seriously you're back for more, small fry?!" Mike shouted, sounding as if he was holding back some serious laughter.

"When are you ever going to learn, dumbass!" Manfred goaded next. He was pretty confident Eren was about to get his ass handed to him once again like the last several times they went head-to-head.

Aaron's grin widened some more as he prepared to say his tease when a flash of black and orange caught his eye. _What the?_ He raised a hand over his eyes trying to block out all light from his eyes. _It can't be her! Please, Sina no, don't let it be her!_ The gray-haired boy's jaws dropped as his fears became a reality. "Wait no guys! She's hear too!" Aaron finally shouted, and that was when Mikasa Ackerman finally came into clear view eyes narrowed deadly.

Manfred and Mike's smirks dropped as well as they finally saw the raven-haired girl running as if she was some kind of she-demon. "No way! Let's get out of here!" The three of them turned around ready to high-tail it in the opposite direction until an even scarier voice rang through their ears.

They looked over to an alley way and nearly peed their pants at the sight of Naruto Uzumaki, spikey hair and all, glaring them down. "So you guys are fucking with my brother and his friends again?" Naruto cracked his knuckles. "So are we gonna have to have that talk again, boys?"

"NO SIR!" That was the last thing the boys said as they ran faster than a deer about to get taken down by a wolf.

Naruto stepped out the alley with a sigh and a 'good riddance'. He had just been trying to walk home when he heard those three jerks up and at 'em again. And as usual, they were picking on Armin. He was about to step out at once but then he heard the Eren enter the scene, and with a playful snort he got ready to save two people. That is until Mikasa showed up and scared them off, but Naruto still wanted to have some fun with them though. Thus his entrance. "Geez and they talk crap about Eren never getting the memo." With a roll of his eyes, the older blonde of the Arlert family jogged over to where his friends were. "Oi, Armin! Guys!"

Eren finally halted to a stop with a smirk on his face, "Took you long enough, you just missed those jerks running after one look at me!" He boasted proudly.

Armin blinked and finally said something, "Actually I think it Mikasa and Naruto that they were scared of." He murmured truthfully, but either Eren didn't hear him or he just acted as if he didn't because he didn't get offended. Feeling some strength come back to himself Armin attempted to stand up, only to fall back down. He looked back up to see two hands in front of him.

"You need some help, Armin?' Naruto and Eren both asked at the same time, momentarily stopping their concerned looks to glare at each other for presumably copying their act of kindness.

But Armin just gritted his teeth in frustration._ I'm always getting saved by all of them..._ The young boy fought back the tears that wanted to develop in his eyes. _I'm so weak. I hate this.._. With a slight feeling of guilt he waved their hands away. "I can help myself get up..." Armin mumbled, finally able to heave himself onto his feet. "I'm fine."

Naruto waited for his younger brother to get a few good steps in before finally putting his hands behind his neck in a more laidback fashion, feeling somewhat at ease now. At least, Armin could do that much. Eren and Mikasa followed also, falling into their respective places. The bombastic Jaeger taking the lead with Armin flanking his right and Mikasa taking her place next to Naruto. No one said anything as everyone got lost in their own thoughts. Mikasa looked up at the whiskered boy from the corner of her eye, a bit upset with the bullies once again picking on Armin, for he was a dear friend of hers, but she still couldn't deny that she was happy Naruto had showed up. He was like a big protector for all three of them even though deep down she felt as if she would like it more if it was just her.

But that still gave her the chance to become stronger herself so she could protect him and the others too. She wanted to keep them safe no matter what. Especially Naruto. Mikasa snuggled her her nose down into her scarf and continued to walk silently next to the boy who saved her life not to long ago. It didn't matter if all she had to fight her entire life were those bullies, she was happy with it as long as she was able to stay by Naruto's side._ That's all I want._ She smiled into her scarf.

By the time the four friends made it to the district dock the sun was already setting, painting the sky into a beautiful orange and it reflected beautifully against the water. And with their now sore from walking, they all decided to take a seat on the stairs that lead down to the water enjoying the slight coolness they could feel from the water.

... "Sooo," Naruto opened his mouth and finally ended the silence that had hung over them all since they helped out Armin. "Those guys just never learn. It's like no matter how many times I knock their teeth in they never get the point! It's so annoying." Well that and uncomfortable silences. Naruto hated those with a passion, they made him feel... uncomfortable.

Armin looked at his brother silently not really in the mood for talking and Eren nodded in agreement, looking relieved that _someone_ took it upon themselves to end the silence plaguing them all.

Mikasa didn't say anything but she felt upset also. When the she first witnessed Mike, Manfred, and Aaron bullying Armin and soon Eren, she had quickly opted to punching the living hell out them. She thought it was going to be a one time thing, but pretty soon those rushes of strength she used in moments of pure desperation turned into a discovery of natural strength.

Naruto started up again, "I''m sure they'll get the message evetually. I mean the jerks that picked on me eventually stopped." Sort of. Naruto felt a flash of sadness in chest as he remembered all the experiences he had as a young child in Konoha. All because of Kyuubi being sealed inside of him, it wasn't his fault! But while they did eventually stop trying to actually kill him, he still got those hate letters. Well he did. After all, in Shiganshina no one had a reason to fear him. When Naruto finished his trip down memory lane he caught notice of Eren, Armin, and Mikasa to an extent looking at him like he had grown an extra head like that weird Sakon guy. "What?"

This time, Armin said something, "It's just hard trying to imagine you being picked on by bullies." He said at last.

"Seriously." Eren muttered. "You sure that actually happened?" Next to Armin, he probably had the biggest imagination out of everyone in the whole group and just trying to even picture Naruto getting outmatched by three people seemed more ridiculous the longer he tried.

But if anyone was really surprised, it had to Mikasa. How could someone as sunny and optimistic as Naruto ever have been bullied. She placed her hands in her lap and clenched them into fists in anger.

Naruto rubbed the back of his neck with nervous laughter. "Heh heh.. Yeah... But in my case no one would help me out. I didn't even have friends back then" Then he joined the ninja academy and things started to change. But he decided to not add that part, after all they probably didn't even know what ninjas were. "But hey look how strong I am now, right, Mikasa-chan?!" He smiled widely at the Oriental girl.

Mikasa's fists stopped shaking when she saw the boy's smile. Mikasa nodded, her anger evaporating. Maybe she _could_ thank the people who bullied Naruto after all, but if she were ever to meet them... Well, let's just say her version of thank you wouldn't be what they were expecting.

"But still," Eren picked up a small pebble and threw it into the body of water (aka the lake) in front of them. "Why do they wanna pick on people just for saying that they want to leave the walls?"

"It can't be helped." Armin replied, directing his eyes to look at the ripples being made in the water. "After all the King declared that anything to do with the outside world is forbidden, so if anyone mentions it they're deemed a heretic. And they scare people."

Eren was about to sigh but then a memory from earlier that day flashed through his mind and he glared at his sister. "Oh yeah! Speaking of which I still can't believe you told my parents about the Scouts!"

The black-haired girl refused to face the teal-eyed boy. "I never said I would keep your secret when you told me." She retorted back. Earlier that day after she and Eren had done their chores and witnessed the return of the Scout Regiment, Mikasa had told Carla and Grisha Jaeger of Eren's plan to join them and fight against the titans. Carla had been upset, but Eren's dad had been very open-minded about it. Still, Mikasa didn't want Eren to join a suicide group like the Scouts. She didn't want to lose anymore family.

_Jerk._ Eren muttered inwardly. He couldn't understand why everyone had such doubt and disrespect for the Survey Corp. If anything they should be admired! Unlike the other cowards in the Walls they were the only ones brave enough to go out and try to reclaim what was rightfully once human territory. They did way more work than those drunks in the Garrison, like Hannes-san. "So your parents know now?" Naruto asked.

"How did they react?" Armin finished.

"Well, they were less than pleased." Eren answered. He then directed his gaze to Naruto. "What about you Naruto, you tell your parents yet?"

Like Eren, and possibly to a greater extent, Naruto had wanted to join the Scouts. He hated living in these walls. It was like having a mansion but then having to downgrade to living in a small apartment. But it was even bigger downgrade from having human beings on a different level of the food chain and just to rub salt in his wound, he went from a Konoha shinobi to a ordinary civilian. Joining the Scouts and using those weird 3D Maneuver Gear would be a second best option than having to stay here in Shinganshina. "Nah. But I'm sure they'll be cool with it." A shiver of excitement crawled down his back. "Man, I can't wait to get out there and start knocking all those titans down!"

Eren grinned back at his friend and opened his mouth but Mikasa ended up cutting him off. "Absolutely not. You two aren't going to waste your lives out there. I won't let you."

Naruto groaned while Eren 'tskd' in annoyance. "You can't really think that we're really living in here Mikasa?" Eren ground out in annoyance. "Everyone is like that."

Armin brought his legs closer to his chest. "That can't be helped either." He noted, his voice sounding unusually wise and ominous. "So far we've all been safe in these walls from the titans. To them it's hard to ever imagine having to live in fear of them again. But it still makes me curious about how they think we'll be safe forever. The wall may not have broken in the past 100 years, but there's still no guaruntee that the wall won't break today and still..."

There was a pause. And if Armin was ever going to say anything else, no one would know because suddenly the four children found themselves slightly in the air along with the sound of a large boom in the air. It was like listening to thunder, but ten times louder. "What the hell?!" Eren and Naruto yelled out in shock not even bothering to keep up their normal comedic 'Don't copy me routine' and Armin took off in the direction of the noise.

"Wait! Armin!" Naruto with Eren and Mikasa in toe, took off after the blonde bookworm who was now standing completely shock.

"Geez Armin what the heck are you," Eren looked to the left and he couldn't believe his eyes.

Mikasa's eyes widened and so did Naruto's.

It was far back, but Naruto could still see it. It was a giant red hand.

"It can't be, that wall if 50 meters high!" Eren shouted.

But Naruto just ignored him, he wouldn't be able to reply even if he didn't as he saw a head lift up. It was all red, with barely any skin and it's eyes were beady. But despite never seeing what one actually looked like, he was still knew exactly what the thing was. Kyuubi was surprised as well, but instead of a look of fear the fox was barely able to supress a smirk a pure interest.

_So this is..._

_A_ _Ti_**ta**_n._

That was when another boom sounded and hot air gusted across the district of Shiganshina, giant pieces of rock, debris, and even people flew across the sky. "It just..." Naruto began, still in trance of shock. But it didn't matter if he finished that sentence or not, so many other people did anyway.

"It just kicked a hole in the Wall!"

"The titans are gonna get in!"

Naruto broke out of his trance as soon as the screams broke out against his ears. The giant red titan was gone now, but the fact remained: there was a hole in Wall Maria. Titans would get it in! _Rena, Gramps, and Pops!_ "We should run too!" Naruto couldn't have agreed more with Armin in that very moment. "E-Eren!" Naruto looked back over his shoulder as he got ready to start trying to find his family. Eren was walking back into the direction of the hole.

"What the hell are you doing you idiot?!" Naruto spat wondering if the shock of seeing a titan had made Eren go crazy.

"My house is in that direction." Eren muttered, his eyes wide. "Mom!" Eren took off running and Mikasa had quickly followed in pursuit.

"Mikasa/-chan!" Naruto desperately wanted to go after them. To make sure they'd be alright, to make sure that _Carla_ would be alright! The middle-aged woman's warm brown eyes went through his mind. But then the thoughts of the Arlerts came in as well. _What do I do...?_ Naruto wished Kyuubi would start talking, but just like always in moments of pure desperation the fox was silent.

"Hannes-san!" Armin's voice cut Naruto out his troubled train of thought. "Eren and Mikasa went to their house to get their mom!"

Naruto ran over to his brother and felt so proud of the quick thinker. If Armin had chakra and was from the Elemental Nations, Naruto had a feeling that Armin would end up being smarter than Sakura. The Garrison soldier gave a look of shock, "They what?!" Naruto nodded with a 'Yeah' to back his brother up. "Got it. You two head to the boats, I'll get those three!" And pulling out those handles, Hannes took to the skies as his grappling hooks shot out and latched on to a near by building.

Naruto nodded once more even though Hannes was no longer there and grabbed onto Armin's wrist. "Come on little brother!"

-XXXXX-

It had taken the best of a half hour but Naruto had successfully gotten himself and the Arlerts onto a boat. It wasn't completely full yet, but there was still a lot of people on it. Praying, screaming to find relatives who weren't on their boat, and crowds trying to rush pass the Garrison troops who were trying to keep them all calm.

"Everyone please just stay calm and we will be able to get you all on in a calm and orderly fashion!"

"YOU EXPECT US TO STAY CALM WHEN THERE ARE TITANS IN THE DISTRICT?!"

"PLEASE AT LEAST LET OUR CHILDREN GET ON!"

"WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!"

"GOD HELP US!"

Everything shook Naruto to the core, even though he was on a boat. He couldn't rest. Because there was no sign of Mikasa and the rest of the Jaegers with Hannes anywhere. _Are you really just going to stand here like a baby Naruto?!_ He yelled to himself, giving himself a pep talk of sorts. "I'm gonna find Eren and Mikasa-chan!" Naruto announced at last.

The Arlert's directed their eyes to the blonde shinobi with looks of shock. "You're going to what?!" Armin's dad, Friedrich, asked.

"Naruto...!" Armin honestly didn't know what to say. He wanted to find Eren and Mikasa as well, he was just... He clenched his fists.

Grandpa Ewald tried to make Naruto see sense, "Just sit down Naruto. They'll arrive when then they arrive."

"How do you know?!" Naruto growled back. He couldn't just sit back and do nothing like everyone else and pretend everyone would make it to the boats alive and well. "I have to go and find them!"

"Naruto Uzumaki Arlert, you will do no such thing!" Rena Arlert's green eyes were wide with fear and disbelief. "You are staying right here in this boat and won't get off until we're at Trost!"

Despite the situation Naruto couldn't help but smile with happiness. _So this..._ He felt wistful. _This is what's it like to have a mom care about you._ "Sorry, Rena." Naruto stepped back. "But I have to do this."

"Wait Naruto no!"

And what felt as if it were the first time in forever, Naruto jumped off the edge of the boat in a shinobi like fashion. I'm coming guys! The jinchuuriki pushed out pass the crowds, arms directed back behind him as he continued to pick up speed. He heard a faint cry of 'Naruto', but ignoring it and his feeling of guilt he pushed on. He was going to get to them.

He kept on pass the sights of crushed bodies and the screams of terror.

Pass all the broken buildings.

With a burst of chakra, Naruto leapt over a giant rock. He felt light as a feather as he landed back on the ground and he continued to run on. He would definitely, definitely find them all alive. All of them alive and hap...py... Naruto skidded to a halt. Right in front of him were Hannes, Mikasa, and Eren all three of them holding hands. Eren's eyes were wide and hollow and Mikasa, dare he say it, looked how she did when he first met her.

"Naruto?" Mikasa snatched her hand out of Hannes's grip and ran towards Naruto.

Hannes quicked his pace also, still holding onto Eren's hand. "Naruto?" The hazel-eyed blonde repeated after Mikasa. "Why are you here? Where's Armin and your family?"

Naruto sighed in relief and grabbed Mikasa's hand, who's grip was tight on his. "They got on a boat," He answered, putting at Hannes at somewhat ease. "Eren..." Blue eyes directed towards Eren. "Geez man you look like shit." He tried to joke and lighten up the situation. "Where's your mom at?" He looked around for a bit but when Mikasa's grip got even tighter he looked down at her, concerned.

Eren's eyes darkened and Hannes hunched his shoulders. "She's dead Naruto."

"Wh-what?" Naruto blinked. Twice. Then thrice. "What do you mean she's-" Naruto cut himself off. He definitely couldn't believe this. Carla Jaeger. Was dead. Naruto dropped down onto his knees.

"Naruto!" Mikasa dropped to Naruto's level, worried for the boy. The ravenette froze as she felt Naruto's arms wrap her waist, pulling her in close to him.

"Sorry, Mikasa-chan..." Naruto muttered in her, starting to chuckle humorlessly. "Heh... I'm always on time to get to you... But I'm never on time to save the people you love." He held her even tighter, trembling now. "I'm so sorry."

Mikasa felt the tears she had been holding back begin to swell up in her eyes and she hugged Naruto back. All the while, Naruto kept murmuring 'I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.'

* * *

_Yaaaay third chapter finally (IT TOOK FOREVER TO WRITE!) made it we got to angst, cry, and rage quit in general. And it has officially been established no one throws a party like the CT, his are all you can eat._

_And I'm sorry about killing off Carla but my reason for that is simple: after reading the manga and watching the show, I came to a conclusion... Carla's death was basically Eren's kill fuel throughout the series. So, as much as I hated doing it, she had to die. Please don't kill me in my sleep. But all the while, I hope you enjoyed the update._

_And on more a personal note, sorry it took me so long to update but I was getting ready for the school year. Yesh, I'm finally a junior in high school. Go me. I'm at a high enough level to make fun of the freshmen but still booed at by seniors. Oh well, but boo school. Ugh. But so far so good, I like my drama class and my art class a lot. I also got to see my old friends too so another plus, I'm the Prussia in my group. Sometimes Poland when I hang out with my friend Ashley. Anyways, gotta bounce I'm runnin' from Reapers! (Hah! TWEWY humor.)_

_Enjoy!_

_Read, Review, and Spread the Love too!  
_**_~SunshineSketch_**


End file.
